<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breathe me deeper, baby (intoxicate yourself in me) by reminaissance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436840">breathe me deeper, baby (intoxicate yourself in me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminaissance/pseuds/reminaissance'>reminaissance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parállaxis [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Modern Era, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminaissance/pseuds/reminaissance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You knew one or two things about sex before she came into your life. You knew about desire and about attraction, about orgasms and pleasure. You knew about fucking, about making love, and the apparent reasons why the two were different. You knew about chemicals in your brain, about blinding desire and the primal need for touch. But the truth was, you knew nothing about sex until Elsa came into your life."<br/>Inspired by the song "Dreamgirl" by Tanérelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parállaxis [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breathe me deeper, baby (intoxicate yourself in me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this whole thing yesterday so that I could get rid of a block and guess what? it WORKED *smirk* *wink* *wink*. Anyway Happy Valentine's Day, I guess!??! Much love to every single one of you, and happiest of Feb 14th, 2021 to my girlfriend. I miss you, baby.</p>
<p>ps. Highly recommend Tanérelle, she's a goddess and the song that inspired this shot is 10/10 sexy times material.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I bet you want me, baby. I bet my scent on your fingers would drive you crazy. I bet you calling me your lady, I bet you phone me on the daily. Don't get impatient, baby. Sometimes the things that are crucial are worth the waiting. No need to play it cool and not react, 'cause you ain't met nobody quite like me and that's a fact.</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>—Tanerélle, “Dreamgirl”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You knew one or two things about sex before she came into your life. You knew about desire and about attraction, about orgasms and pleasure. You knew about fucking, about making love, and the apparent reasons why the two were different. You knew about chemicals in your brain, about blinding desire and the primal need for touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the truth was, you knew nothing about sex until Elsa came into your life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You tell her these things despite not knowing whether she'll understand you, whispering in the dark amidst the warmth of your naked bodies tangled together. Sometimes she tells you that she understands, that she feels the same way when it comes to you. Sometimes all she does is smile before pulling you closer. She'll kiss your already bruised and swollen lips, bite on them gently, and push her tongue inside of you again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes, like tonight, you don't speak these words. You show her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You watch her from a few steps behind her as the two of you return home from spending some time with your friends. Neither one of you have had alcohol, but you feel intoxicated just by looking at her. She sways her hips, knowing you're watching. She looks behind her shoulder and gives you a smile. She knows you want her. And it may be because all night you have not been able to take your hands off her. She may know because you felt bold enough to nuzzle her neck and kiss her below her earlobe in the middle of a busy train station. Or she may simply know because Elsa has always been able to tell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She uses it against you, you've often told her. But you always smile as you say this, because you really don't mind even if she did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You catch hold of her as the two of you enter the building but she squirms away from you with a giggle. A tease, you call her. But all she does is wink at you and have you follow her into the elevator.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulls you into her as soon as the doors slide closed. You capture her lips, pinning her against the wall. The moan that escapes her reaches your hungry mouth before you writhe against her, harder, much slower this time. You have half a mind to stop the elevator, just like they do in movies. But you want tonight to be a long one and so you do nothing except for kissing her deeper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You trace her bottom lip with your tongue and smirk when Elsa reacts by pulling you closer by the hips. "I need you," she breathes against your mouth and you respond by traveling your hands down her waist and towards her ass. You squeeze just as the bell of the elevator chimes, resonating only slightly in the haziness of your arousal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You make your way to your apartment quietly until Elsa giggles when you almost trip on your own feet. You want to say it's because you're extremely turned on and you no longer have any control over your body, but you know it's not true. Elsa <em>knows </em>it's not true. You can see it in the way she's looking at you the same way she always does when she finds you endearing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shush," is all you can say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You follow her inside, give her very little time to turn on the lights that will guide you to the bedroom that belongs to the both of you. What surprises you is that she doesn't get in bed like you'd expected, but tugs at your hand and makes you lie down while she remains standing. You watch her in rapture, breathing quick, short breaths as she gazes into your eyes with a desire that has wet warmth pooling between your legs. Elsa unbuttons her shirt in a painfully slow motion, never once looking away from you, until the piece of clothing falls noiselessly on the floor. You gulp, try to lick your already dry lips as she places her hands at the hem of her pants and pushes them down slightly, revealing the lace fabric of her black thong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come here," you whisper, and she does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moving to the edge of the bed, you observe as she steps closer too. Your hands move without command and settle on her hips. You squeeze, then run your hands up her stomach to rest briefly on her bra-clad breasts. A craving has settled deep inside of you, but you fight against it. Slow. Tonight you want to move deliciously slow. So your hands travel down again as you relish the feeling of her skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anna," Elsa breathes before you look up to find her watching you with dark, blown pupils.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, my love?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take them off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You chuckle but decide to grant her this. You allow your fingers to hook on her pants so that you can push them down to the floor, Elsa's underwear fully revealed by now. Exhaling through your nose, you stop again. Time is what you have, so you lean in and brush your lips over her navel. Above you, you can hear Elsa sigh before she threads her fingers through your hair. You smirk against her skin, and decide to leave open-mouthed kisses that elicit a soft moan out of your girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her underwear comes next as it falls slowly down smooth legs. By now, Elsa's breathing is beginning to quicken, her hips are beginning to buckle and push against your mouth. Her fingers are spreading over your scalp, trying to redirect your head to where you know she wants you the most. But all you do is kiss: her hip bones, her belly, her navel. You kiss everywhere your lips will reach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At some point Elsa begins moving, placing one knee on each side of you. Her hair falls to the side, revealing a smooth, long neck that you yearn to kiss. She begins to rock back and forth, grinding gently against you. You lean back for a moment so that you can watch her cup her own breasts and squeeze. You bite your lip, grip the sheets of the bed. You wish to touch her, but watching her does something to you that you cannot explain. The sight makes you dizzy with arousal; it ignites a throbbing sensation between your legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It is what makes you reach around her body and unclasp her bra. Her eyes don't leave yours as it slips off her shoulders and the garment falls discarded onto the floor, revealing the hardened nipples of Elsa's breasts. You waste no time in cupping one of them and pulling Elsa down by the neck to kiss her again. You swallow her moans every time you brush her nipple with your thumb, every time you pinch, every time you squeeze. You suck on her tongue and feel the way she pushes harder against you, seeking release.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa whimpers when you move your lips down to her neck and breathe hot air below her ear. You know how much she likes it, you know the effect this has on both of you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please," you hear her say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please what, baby?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>All she can do is moan louder when you nibble at her neck. "Please what?" you repeat, savoring the way she is moving completely naked on top of you. But Elsa says nothing. Instead, you feel her hand move in between you, travel south. You feel her knuckles graze your center before you realize what she's doing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And you pull back, because nothing turns you on more than watching Elsa touch herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a while, all you can register is the motion of her hand moving in circles, entering her folds, cupping herself. You hear her whimper and moan with parted lips. You hear the way her breathing becomes erratic as she rocks into you, your hands massaging her thighs. You watch until you cannot do it anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So you place your hand on top of hers, sucking in a breath when her middle finger doesn't stop circling over her clit. Her arousal reaches your own fingers before you gently move her hand to the side. You chase hungrily after her lips while the tips of your fingers tease her entrance. She is wet; so, <em>so</em> wet. But Elsa is cupping your face, kissing you to the point where you are distracted by the way her tongue feels as it moves languidly with yours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a sudden move, you stand up, keeping Elsa's legs wrapped around you so that you can lower her down on top of the bed. You break apart from the kiss, rest your forehead against hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're so sexy," you tell her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa hums, smiling through the hazy expression on her face. She cups your cheek before she grazes your lower lip with her thumb. It moves you, the way she can be so tender towards you, so achingly loving even during moments like this. So you lean down to place a soft kiss on her lips and breathe an 'I love you' into her mouth. You don't wait to hear those words back, because you know you don't need to. Instead, you push yourself back in order to take off your shirt and then your bra. Slow is the one word that courses through your mind, but everything else leaves you as you lay back on top of Elsa and she runs her fingernails down your spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your breasts graze one another as you kiss with hot passion and as you suck on the tender skin of her neck. You're building up to it again, and it doesn't take long before Elsa is beginning to arch into you, searching for some friction. You know what she wants: you saw it only moments ago, perfectly conveyed in the lust-filled glint of her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Your kisses trail slowly downwards to the soft, pink nipples of Elsa's breasts. You capture one of them in your mouth as you squeeze the other with your hand. A groan escapes Elsa and the sound leaves you wetter. You flicker your tongue over her nipple, watching the way your girlfriend throws her head back. So you do it again, and again. You do it until Elsa is gripping at the sheets and bucking her hips into you, calling out your name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her body is warm and soft below your doting lips as you make your way down her stomach. You touch her center with your fingers first and feel your own clit pulsate at the sensation of it all. Yet, you take your time. You find Elsa looking back at you with heavy-lidded eyes while you slowly run two fingers up and down her slit. She whimpers when you touch her entrance, and moans when you rub circles over her clit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anna," she says again, but you give her no opportunity to say anything else because you are sliding two fingers inside by the time she is finished breathing your name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She is tight around you, and you have to let out an exhale in order to keep your own desire under control. Elsa pushes her hips down, rotating them slowly so that she can meet your fingers' pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's it, baby," you say, "Ride me just like that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You soon remove your eyes away from hers so that you can settle your head between her legs. You kiss the tender skin on her inner thighs before you trail your tongue upwards. A hand touches the back of your head, weaves its fingers through your hair. The first taste of Elsa is enough for you to moan lowly. She tugs hard at your hair when you flicker your tongue over her clit, suck on it, move in circles around it, all the while your fingers slide in and out of her in an increasing pace that has Elsa losing control over her body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You use your mouth just the way she likes it, until Elsa begins shuddering and she thrusts her hips up in loud ecstasy. She comes while your fingers are still inside of her, tightening around you in a way that has you squeezing her thigh in pleasure. You pull them out slowly, wetly, as you make your way up her body again. You want her to taste herself, so you clash your lips together and push your tongue inside her mouth. Elsa wraps her arms around your neck before she hooks a leg over your back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take off your jeans," she tells you, her breath hot against your mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You do as you're told without protest, because you would be blatantly lying if you said you were not close to orgasm yourself. But Elsa does not touch you. She stands up from the bed and starts heading for the closet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey," you whine despite knowing how lame that'll come out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa looks back over her shoulder, and for a moment you're distracted by the perfect curves of her body. You suddenly wish you could fuck her against the wall, have her scream your name all over again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Minutes later she steps out holding two silk scarves in her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you doing?" you ask even if the look in Elsa's eyes is already giving you a hint.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lie back," is her answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You chuckle out of a nervousness that is quickly dampened by your own arousal. You sit against the headboard in nothing but your panties as your eyes rake over Elsa's breasts, her stomach, her damp folds. How you got so damn lucky, you suddenly wonder, you have not a clue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are we really doing this?" you ask just as she straddles your legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hunger in Elsa's expression clears briefly. "Only if you want to," she says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course I want to," you rush out. "But we've never done it before. Do <em>you </em>want to?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa smiles lovingly at you, "I want <em>you</em>. Any way you want it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without looking away, you trail your hands up her thighs, relishing the way Elsa closes her eyes at the sensation. You reach her hips, brush your thumbs over the gentle bump of her bones. "Do we need a safe word?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughs lowly, the way she often does in intimate situations like this, and you cannot get over the fact that she is so open with you, naked and vulnerable. "I'm not sure, but maybe, just in case," she says.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lollapalooza," you suggest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Veto."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You click your tongue. "But I've always wanted to go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa giggles this time, dropping her head on your shoulder. You smile like a fool as you wrap your arms around her waist. The heat pooled between your thighs still tingles and there is nothing you crave more right now than to have Elsa ravish you however she likes. But this... this is definitely worth the wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lollapalooza it is," your girlfriend mumbles against your neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You nod, and squeeze her gently. "I'm all yours then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A moment later, Elsa pulls back. She watches you closely, looking for something that once she finds makes her lean into you. The kiss is soft; unhurried as you trace your fingertips down her spine and she edges closer still. Your noses bump as she tilts her head, allowing more room for you to deepen the kiss. She sucks on your tongue when you push it inside her mouth, making you buckle your hips as you seek a tinge of release that you cannot find.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Elsa moves away it is to tell you to lie down. You settle your head against the pillows before Elsa straddles you again and begins tying your hands to the bedposts. She tightens them as far as you tell her to go, which leaves enough room for you to move your wrists comfortably. Once done, Elsa places her hands on each side of your head, her hair cascading down the side, tickling your cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you want a blindfold?" she asks you, her voice hoarse but gentle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You shake your head. "I want to see you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiles down at you, and that is the end of it. Because the next second she is placing a wet kiss on your pulse that sends a rush of heat down your body and makes you think you could come out of that alone. But then she runs a hand down your chest and finds your breast, pinching your nipple harshly, making you gasp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Fuck</em>," you breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The desire to touch her grows in you like a flame as you twist and roll your wrists. She's sucking on your earlobe now: your weak spot. Goosebumps erupt all over your body and you don't even try to fight back a moan. Her kisses down your neck are hot, languid as they reach your breasts. She captures your nipple in her mouth, and your hips buckle again. You are desperate for her to touch you already.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Elsa," you beg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darkened blue eyes look up to connect with your own. "What do you want, Anna?" she breathes hotly against your erected nipple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know what I want."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gives you a sly smile. "You're going to have to say it, baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You move your wrists again with no real desire to free your hands. There is only one thing preoccupying your mind at this point, and that is having Elsa deal with the throbbing sensation between your legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I want you to fuck me," you whisper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa hums lowly before she hooks two fingers into the fabric of your panties and pulls at them at an excruciatingly slow pace. Her fingertips ghost over your legs as she goes, and even that burns you from the inside out. You no longer have control over your body. You have placed it at Elsa's mercy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When your underwear falls on the floor she settles over you. "Spread your legs," she tells you and, again, you do as she says. Her wetness grazes your thigh as she moves, and for a moment you wish for nothing more than to have control over your hands again so that you can hold onto her hips and make her stay where she is. But the thing is, you don't have to. Because Elsa has decided to kiss you while she's still straddling your leg, and somewhere in the back of your mind you know why. So you bend your knee, kiss her harder when you touch her right where she wants you to. It doesn't take long for her to begin grinding slowly, her wet folds rubbing on your thigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She leans back to give you a view that has you dripping. Her breasts bounce slightly as she continues to rock back and forth, the muscles on her stomach flexing and tensing. For a while, the only sounds in the room are Elsa's panting and the wetness of her movements. And you breathe hard, because you wish it were your fingers she was riding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She throws her hands on each side of your head and when she closes her eyes you know she's close. She's breathing heavily against your mouth, moaning your name, and you take advantage of this by flickering your tongue over her lower lip. "Come for me," you murmur, which draws a scream out of Elsa that is quickly followed by her body tensing on top of yours until she has ridden the last wave of her orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You have a lopsided smile on when she looks at you, cheeks flushed and eyes darkened. "What?" she breathes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just love it when you come," you say. You wonder how idiotic you must look right now, tied to to the bedposts and looking like you've just given your girlfriend a mind-blowing orgasm when in reality you were nothing but a tool—a sex toy. But you don't care. Not when Elsa lets go of herself this way around you, not when you know just how much pleasure you've been able to give her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry," Elsa mumbles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What? Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I got... caught up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You laugh a little. "I could watch you all day," you say, and you mean every word of it. "But do you mind if... you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa bites her lip and <em>God, </em>how sexy she looks when she does that. She rearranges herself so that she's kneeling between your legs before she leans close to you with a penetrating gaze that makes you squirm. She touches your neck, spreads her hand around it. Then she cups your cheek, touching your lips with her thumb, seeking invitation. You welcome it slowly, sucking on it for a moment as she watches you with rapture. Seconds later, she substitutes it for her mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You feel her hand travel down your body until she reaches your inner thigh. She lingers there, teasing you for long enough that you begin panting, rocking your hips erratically. When her fingers first touch your clit, you throw your head back against the pillows. "Fuck, Elsa," you gasp, pulling fruitlessly at the fabric around your wrists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She takes her time with you, kissing your lips, your cheeks, your neck as she moves her hips in slow motions and causes your bodies to slide against each other. Your eyes have long since closed, but you can feel Elsa's face above yours by the way your lips occasionally brush or how, every so often, you can hear your name leave her lips. She rubs circles over your clit until you feel your core tingle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Inside," you say, and gasp when you feel a finger slide deep inside of you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You arch your back and feel the tension on your wrists as you stretch. She moves her finger slowly at first, letting it slip all the way out at times before going in once more. It doesn't take long for her to add a second finger and pick up the pace. She fucks you deep, curling her fingers inside of you, brushing your clit with her thumb until you reach an orgasm that rocks your body from head to toe. You let ecstasy wash over you, wave after wave, before you feel Elsa slowly pull out her fingers, leaving you empty. Your thighs quiver with the remnants of your release and your center still throbs, but you feel warm all over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa is watching you with a soft smile by the time you are able to open your eyes again. She brushes a few sweaty strands of hair from your forehead before she takes care of untying the knots that held you in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow," you say, and in response Elsa takes hold of one of your wrists, placing a kiss on your pulse point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow indeed," she says, lips brushing over your skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two of you move in bed until you have your arm wrapped over her shoulders and she is resting her head over your shoulder; her hand over your torso. You become distracted with the way she traces loose patterns on your stomach and you thank the heavens for not being ticklish, because this feels good. It is soothing—intimate in a way you know sex never could be—and it makes you pull her closer. It has you resting your lips over her hairline, aware of the fact that your body has finally come down its high.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so glad we got home early," she mumbles: you can tell she's growing sleepy already.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Could you tell I was horny?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elsa props herself on an elbow so that she can say, "I can always tell when you're horny."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You grin. "Can you blame me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shakes her head at you before she goes back to resting on your shoulder. "I love you," she murmurs, and even though you did not need to hear it the words settle deep inside of you, in the nooks and crannies of your heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You knew one or two things about sex before Elsa came into your life. But you know now that it is never just about sex when it comes to her. You are hers for the rest of your life, because you would never know how not to be.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>